


A Journey In Sand

by RIOT (riotriotriot)



Category: danger days - Fandom
Genre: Mention of Death/Murder, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, They all seem like ocs bc I gave them names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotriotriot/pseuds/RIOT
Summary: Here you have a collection of how our lovely killjoys made their ways to who you know today.





	1. Chapter 1

She tilted her head back, letting cold air puff through her lips as she stared at the clear, too blue sky. Her head drops sideways abruptly, staring in front of her at the plain white buildings, the pitch black pavement and the white rocks of the playground below. 

She puts her cigarette out on her thigh, starting to swing again absently. She stayed like that for a few hours, eventually jumping off and walking towards the pavement. It was dark by the time she left, humming as quiet as possible. 

The reflections of the dark glass to her left highlighted how unsettled she seemed, which was a quick sign of withdrawal. She was outside for a reason, simply so she could finally stop taking those fucking pills. 

She rubbed at her eyes, pausing and leaning against the wall. They made her promise to get clean before she left the city again, even though it hurt like a bitch to get over it. She pushed off the wall, walking herself the rest of the way home. 

Waking up in the morning was clearer, which luckily meant that by the time she was at work the shivers should be completely gone. She was relieved, to say the very least. Last night she shook so bad she near choked herself with her blankets to get some fucking sleep. 

“Javk.” 

An empty voice threw her last name out in the open and her head jerks from her computer, towards the one who called her. “Yes, sir?” Her voice flickered a bit once she realized who exactly she was looking at. Korse.. Korse was never on this low of a level.

“We need you for a mission. Some juvies swept through the sixth ring and we have near casualties that need a trip to the desert.” 

She made a face at that. They always dropped almost dead dracs in the desert, to keep the zone rats in check. She nodded, and stood once she realized Korse meant now. 

She cleared her throat gently, moving towards the stairwell. “We can use the elevator.” Korse remarked so flatly, walking with her. “Ah. Alright.” She mumbled, changing course for the elevator. 

She was nervous as all hell as she got in the car, this was the first mission she was going to be sent on. She was only 18, and had only been working for a few months.


	2. Fucking Juvies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our darling cityborn gets himself tossed in the desert, a ripe 19 year old!

Why did everything hurt.

That was the only thought that shifted through his head as he sat up gently, coughing something strange out of his lungs. “What.... is this.. sand???” 

He jolts up, spitting out whatever was in his mouth and looking around. His eyes snap shut as he looks up, the blue sky making him shake a little. “Oh... oh no...” he mumbles as he realizes where he is. “I’m outside of the city,” he whispers in a soft horror, looking around with wide eyes at the desert sprawled around him. 

He doesn’t remember how he got here, why he’s here, or what happened between leaving for work that morning. He presses his hands to his eyes, mumbling. “My name is Jack. I work in floor six of the electrical unit. My unit name is 27. I got to work this morning.... and then nothing. Fuck.”

“Oh they’re going to kill me if I go back.” The realization made him freeze. He was only 19, he didn’t want to die. 

He.. also didn’t want to die of radiation poisoning, he realized as he looked around and saw not even the light from the city. “Oh fuck..” he grumbled softly, walking towards what he hoped was the city. 

Sitting on the hood of what he hoped was a long abandoned car, Jack was.. not doing the best. He had never had radiation sickness but he was sure this was it, a churning sickness in his gut that not even taking his pills would’ve helped, if he was at his apartment. 

He glances at the car, a faint outline of a jet on the side. He blinks, storing that in his memories, for what feels like no reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t decide this was Jet for like most of the first bit-


	3. Fucking Juvies, again?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is our venom siblings <3 have fun with this! Minor description of a possibly broken bone.

“Fuck fuck FUCK!” She spat, holding her arm gently as she stared up at the sky. She was just supposed to go on a simple run through the zones, not end up with a fucking kid passed out by her and her arm probably fractured. She stands carefully, holding her arm. 

“Ahhh shit.. Mm- kid, kid you awake?” She gently shakes the passed out brunette laying by her. “Shit Cmon your parents will kill me.” Her voice wavers, she looks down at her arm and her lip wobbles before she sits down in the sand with a hiccup.

“Cmon.. cmon you gotta wake up I can’t call mom,” she tries to wake him a few more times before giving up, holding her arm and sobbing softly. She called the other one a kid but she was only ten herself, her hair choppily cut from her life in the lobby. 

She hissed softly as she was woken up, jolting and starting to scream once she recognized the white S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W mask. The ‘crow let her go as she wiggled, but they kept trying to speak through her screams. 

“ALICE IT’S ME!” they tugged the mask off and she went limp, hiccuping in tears while holding her definitely broken arm. “Dad- oh my god don’t do that!” She wailed, throwing herself into his arms. He held her carefully, looking at her arm and at the still unconscious kid by her side.

“Alice we need to get home, now.” Her fathers voice was carefully concerned as he let her go, picking up the other kid. Alice made a face as he said her name, but nodded gently.

“Is Alex going to be okay..?” She asked softly, guiltily. “He was born out here, he’ll be okay.” Her father responded, walking towards his bike. Alice followed, holding her arm.


	4. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for our Ghoulie, catch a little bit of her city life before little teen is tossed in the desert as a fresh graduate.

“Hey. Rat. You got our shit?” She smiled lowly at the greeting, common as ever. She set her pack on the corner of the tunnel, leaning against it casually. 

“Duh, always do. Got all the forbidden colours and a couple extras, lobby was nice and loose since the zone rats haven’t pulled anything in a while. Didn’t even catch a shadow.” 

The other voice snorts in amusement and the bag disappears. “Hey Maxie.. stay out of north Lobby tomorrow, we’re planning to run the catwalk.” 

That made her freeze, they almost never used her name. “..okay.. thanks for the warning. Uh.. don’t get graduated. Watch for Kitt’s.” 

There’s a faint noise of affirmation and Maxie pushes off the wall, walking off towards her home. 

She shook herself a little as she got home, rubbing at her eyes. She wasn’t supposed to get too involved with Juvies, she was lucky to have learned Fiction Diction from them. 

It didn’t matter, she was going to graduate soon, mom had gotten herself thrown in reeducation recently, so they were watching Maxie a little too close for her comfort. 

She kept catching shadows.

She woke up that morning with a heavy stomach as she looked up at her ceiling. There was two bright green lines of spray paint crawling across the plain white paint. She shot up, going for her radio. 

The same message that played every morning was quiet, static laced. ‘The channel.. it’s different..’ she twisted the knob gently a little more left and smacked her volume lower as a man’s voice clicked out.

‘-efying, here with your morning traffic report.’ Rang from the radio.

Maxie’s face lit up, this was her signal for graduation! She tugged an old back back from under her bed and shimmied down the back alley, heading for the lobby central.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere, take it-


End file.
